Not as small as you think
by Mage-of-Space-12
Summary: Mistkit is a normal kit, right? Nope. She is born in ShadowClan as the smallest kit in history. In ShadowClan, your reputation with the Clan depends on how big you are. In this story, follow Mistkit as she gets abused by her siblings and mentor, and makes a journey to find a new life. (Completed! This is really old, apologies for the bad writing :P)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The she-cat gasped as the last kit slipped onto the moss of her nest. "Another she-kit!" exclaimed Pinespeck, the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Are they okay?" Raintail stretched to see her kits, then squealed in excitement. "Three kits!" She smiled. The male was a tough-looking, large tom. His fur was gray with stripes of white. His sister was big and tough as well, with silver fur and a blue-gray stripe on her back.

Raintail frowned. The third...

The third kit was the tiniest kit she had ever seen. In ShadowClan, your reputation with the Clan depended on how big and strong you were. The third kit had beautiful silver fur, black rings around her tail and black ear tips. But she was _very_ small.

Pinespeck visibly flinched and called, "Wolfpaw, you can see your kits now!"

Wolfpaw came rushing in, looking excited. He looked into Raintail's nest and purred. "Oh, Raintail, my son and daughter are _wonderful_! They'll grow up to be _great_ warriors, I know it!" Raintail blinked at him. "What about the third?" she asked. Wolfpaw stared at her, mouth gaping. "The third," Raintail pressed, nudging the tiny kit.

Wolfpaw curled his lip in disgust. "Why do I want a kit the size of a baby _rat?_ She's a humiliation! Look at her!" Raintail lashed her tail furiously. " _Baby rat_?" she spat. "Would _you_ like to be called a baby rat and a humiliation when _you_ get kitted?!"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be as small as her!" snarled Wolfpaw. "I'm going to throw her in the lake! That tiny kit is going to make other Clans think the spirit of Brokenstar possessed Owlstar and we're training kits to be warriors!" "NEVER!" screeched Raintail, and wrapped her tail around her confused and scared kits. "I'll make a deal, then. If I don't have to be involved with _Rat-kit_ for the rest of her life, I won't throw her in the lake. Deal?" Wolpaw mewed.

Raintail eyed her mate, thinking. _If I let him ignore my kit, the kit will be heartbroken. But if he throws the kit in the lake, she'll be dead...I've made up my mind, then..._ "Deal," she mewed after a long pause. Wolfpaw nodded and suggested that the tom should be named Applekit and the big she-kit Bluekit. Then he left.

Raintail looked down at the tiniest kit and said, "Your name will be Mistkit because of your misty fur. But don't let your self fade into the mist, alright? You will stand out and be the best warrior _ever!_ " She licked the kit on the head and settled down in her nest, fondly watching her kits suckle. _"You're not as small as you think,"_ she whispered to Mistkit. _"Not at all."_

 **ALLIANCES**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Owlstar (Golden Brown tabby, yellow-green eyes)

Deputy: Flintflight (Light gray tom with amber eyes)

Medicine cat: Pinespeck (Golden tabby with gray tail and ear tips, gray paws)

 _Apprentice: Frogpaw_

WARRIORS _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

Mudfoot (brown tom with yellow eyes)

 _Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Deerstride (Light brown she-cat with gray eyes)

 _Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Lizardfang (Whitish-yellow she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes)

Redfox (Reddish-orange tom with yellow eyes and fluffy tail, battle-scarred)

Junipershine (Black she-cat with dark blue eyes and white smudge on nose)

Rocktumble (Gray tom with yellow eyes)

Flickerstripe (Orangey-yellow tom with green eyes, tabby)

Adderclaw (Russet tom with dark brown markings)

 _Apprentice: Graypaw_

Stormbird (Dark gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes, Raintail's sister)

Loudhawk (Dark brown tom with black speckles and amber eyes)

(I'm too lazy to add more warriors lol)

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Raintail (Light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, mother of Bluekit, Applekit, and Mistkit)

Shinewater (Golden she-cat with white belly and paws, mother of Darkkit and Seedkit)

APPRENTICES (Young cats training to become warriors)

Graypaw (Gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Leafpaw's sister)

Leafpaw (Grayish-gold she-cat with leaf-green eyes, Graypaw's sister)

Frogpaw (Black tom with broad shoulders and long, thin tail, blue-green eyes)

ELDERS (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Nettleclaw (Grayish-pink she-cat with white paws and belly, yellow eyes)

Spiderstream (Black she-cat with amber eyes and gray flecks on her muzzle)

Rottenwood (Dark brown tom with orange eyes, battle-scarred)

Marshstep (Brown tabby with yellow eyes and blind in one eye)


	2. Kill the Runt

**Chapter 1**

Mistkit mewled as a paw jabbed her. "Come _on,_ runt!" her brother Applekit complained. "Open your eyes already!" Raintail's voice sounded. "Applekit! That's rude! She'll open her eyes when she's ready. Remember, she's smaller than you. And 'runt' isn't a very nice word!"

Mistkit decided to open her eyes anyway. She slowly opened her orange eyes and peered up at Applekit. _He's so big!_ the tiny kit thought with a small squeak of alarm. Applekit smirked at his mother, turned, and ran out of the nursery. "Mommy, can I go out too?" asked Mistkit, turning and blinking up at her mother. "Of course," she purred. "Just be careful."

Mistkit raced out of the nursery and called over her shoulder, "I will Mommy!" She skidded to a halt outside the nursery, blinking. Her eyes burned with sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she looked around in awe. On one side of the camp was a giant rock with a den snuggled next to it. Mistkit then saw, next to a big den, a pile of small animals. As he passed, a warrior dropped a frog on top of it.

 _That must be the fresh-kill pile, then!_ She had heard of it from her mother. Raintail had been talking about how the fresh-kill pile got smaller and smaller each leaf-bare. Mistkit raced over to the pile and stood on her hind legs to see the top. A frog was perched there. As she reached out to grab it, a voice meowed behind her. "You're much too young to be eating from there." Mistkit jumped and turned around.

A golden tom with gray paws and ear tips studied her. "Who are you?" she squeaked, craning her neck to see his face. "I'm Pinespeck, the ShadowClan medicine cat. It's nice to see you opened your eyes, Mistkit," he told her. "...How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. "Well, I was at your kitting." The golden tom licked his paw calmly. A voice called a greeting. Pinespeck turned and waved his tail to a passing black tom holding some leaves. The tom waved back.

"That was my apprentice, Frogpaw," Pinespeck informed her. "He-," The medicine cat was cut off by a yowl from the elders' den. "Oops, looks like I forgot to get Nettleclaw her mouse bile," he meowed. "Gotta go!" Mistpaw watched him run off, then padded over to where her siblings, Applekit and Bluekit, were play-fighting. "What are you playing? Can I play?" she asked them.

Bluekit looked up and smiled. "Oh, yeah, we're playing 'Kill the Runt.'" she meowed. "And _you're_ the runt!" added Applekit. They both leaped at her and squashed her to the ground. "No! Stop!" Mistkit screamed, lifting her paws for defense. "Stop!" She screamed again. Her siblings continued to bite and scratch her. Tears running down her silver cheeks, Mistkit wailed, "Mommy! Help!"

"Stop _at once!_ " snarled Raintail. Bluekit and Applekit got off of her, and Mistkit could breathe again. She sat up, bloody, tears pouring down her face. "What were you two _thinking?!_ " spat Raintail. "Mommy, we were playing 'Kill the Runt'," meowed Applekit. Raintail growled. "You could have killed your sister, for StarClan's sake!"

"I'm sorry Mommy," mewed Mistkit quietly. "There's nothing to be sorry for." snapped Raintail, and she turned, fuming, back to Mistkit's siblings. "Where did you learn how to attack?"she questioned. "From Daddy," replied Bluekit. "He taught us awesome moves!" Raintail called her mate. "Wolfpaw!" "What? My Final Assessment is tomorrow and I need to practice and rest up!" Mistkit's father padded from the Apprentice's Den. Mistkit winced, and turned away, stumbling to the medicine den.

Mistkit sleepily lifted her head. Her wounds had been treated, and now she was taking a nap. She watched as Junipershine nudged first Shinewater, then Raintail awake. "I'm expecting kits!" She mewed excitedly. _Expecting? Who's going to bring them?_ wondered Mistkit. "That's great," grumbled Shinewater. "More kits to keep me awake." The grumpy queen tucked her nose under her paw. "Don't be like that, Shinewater," meowed Raintail. "This is great news! Who's the father?"

Junipershine hesitated, then meowed, looking at her paws, "I-I don't want to talk about that." Mistkit cocked her head, confused, and asked her mother who was going to bring the kits.

"Thats a dumb question," yawned Applekit. "They come from her tummy, mouse-brain." "Oh," mewed Mistkit, feeling embarrassed. "R-right." Raintail was too excited to scold Applekit. "This is great news, Junipershine," she purred. "I know!" mewed the black queen. "But I'm nervous! What if I kit too early? Or too late? What if something goes wrong?" Raintail pulled Bluekit back into the nest as she tried to escape. "Don't worry," she assured the distressed she-cat. "Pinespeck and Frogpaw are very advanced medicine cats. They wouldn't let you die."

"I hope so," muttered Junipershine as she made herself a nest. Meanwhile, the queens gossiped. "Did you hear Leafpool is moving to the Elders' Den?" Raintail meowed. "Last Gathering was the last one she would go to as a Medicine Cat!" Shinewater blinked. "Really? ThunderClan's medicine cat? I hope Jayfeather can manage on his own." "C'mon, let's play outside!" whispered Seedkit to Darkkit and Mistkit. Mistkit brightened. "Okay!" She followed the black tom with golden-and-brown patches out of the nursery.

"Okay, let's play 'Kill the Runt'!" meowed Seedkit. Mistkit backed away with a wail of horror. "Just kidding! Let's play catch the mouse," purred Seedkit. He grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and tossed it in the air. "Whoever puts it over on that patch of moss-" he pointed toward a scrap of nearby moss, "-wins!"

 **Haiii! I'm Crazymeow! This is the first story I've ever done, please don't complain about the quality! I really wanted to make a Fan-Fic about my OC Mistkit, who lives in ShadowClan, so here we are! This story is around a few years after The Great Battle against the Dark Forest, so yeah. Everything is a bit different. If you get grumpy about wanting me to update frequently, you are out of luck! I'm gonna update this when I want. I hope you enjoy, seeya next time! =)**


	3. A Warrior Ceremony

**Chapter 2**

Mistkit lunged at the mouse, excited. She snatched it in her jaws and raced away from Darkkit, who was chasing her. The dark brown she-kit pounced on Mistkit's tail with a squeal and pinned her down. The tiny silver kit yelped as the mouse was ripped from her jaws. Darkkit took off, running toward the moss. Mistkit tried to get up and run after her, but Seedkit put his big paw on her back and held her down.

"Not fair!" cried Mistkit as Darkkit put the mouse on the moss. "You aren't supposed to team up!" Seedkit allowed her to get up. "I didn't say it wasn't in the rules," sniffed Seedkit, stepping off her. Mistkit scrambled to her paws and gazed at Seedkit, feeling her cheeks grow hot. _He's so cute! I want to be his mate when we're warriors!_

Mistkit realized she was staring, and looked at her paws, embarrassed. "So, wanna-" she was cut off by a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock!" Darkkit bounced up and down. "Oooh, it must be Wolfpaw, Leafpaw, and Graypaw's warrior ceremony!" she squealed. _Daddy is having his ceremony already?_ thought Mistkit. she scampered over to sit next to her mother and littermates. Bluekit sneered at her, "Oh hi Runtkit!" she and Applekit burst into giggles. Mistkit frowned at them, and turned to the front to watch.

"...Have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code and protect it," Owlstar was saying. "Graypaw. Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and protect it even with the cost of your life?" "I do!" mewed Graypaw excitedly. "Wolfpaw-" the sound of her father's name made Mistkit excited- "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and protect it even with the cost of your life?" Wolfpaw's voice rang out clearly. "I do."

The same happened for Leafpaw, then they got their warrior names. "I call upon StarClan to look down on these three apprentices. You three, untill you go to StarClan, will be called Wolftooth, Leafflight, and Graystorm." The whole Clan burst into cheers as Owlstar touched his muzzle to their heads and the new warriors licked his shoulder.

"WOLFTOOTH! LEAFFLIGHT! GRAYSTORM!" The Clan called. Mistkit yowled her father's name louder than anyone else. "WOLFTOOTH!" A few cats turned and looked at her funny. "You three are going to sit a silent vigil tonight, as tradition since before the Clans came to the lake," Owlstar said, after the cheers died down.

That night, Mistkit yawned. She couldn't sleep, and wanted to go see her father. Silently, the silver kit snuck from her nest and out of the nursery. In the middle of the clearing, she saw Wolftooth, Graystorm, and Leafflight sitting next to each other. She sneaked across the camp to them.

Wolftooth looked at her in disgust, Graystorm snarled, and Leafflight began frantically shaking her head at Mistkit. She mewed, "I just wanted to say hi! Congrats for becoming warriors!" Then Graystorm hissed, "Get out of here, Ratkit! This is-" A voice sounded angrily. "Graystorm! This is a _silent vigil!_ You're breaking the rules and even the warrior code!"


	4. Getting in Trouble with Graystorm

**Chapter 3**

Graystorm spun around. Mistkit noticed that Flintflight was walking toward her, looking angry. "Why are you speaking?!" he asked furiously. Graystorm opened her mouth and words tumbled out. "I was just sitting here, mindin' my business, when out of nowhere _Ratkit_ comes and starts babbling some mouse-dun-" Mistkit's eyes widened at the swear word, and Flintflight looked at her, then gave Graystorm a warning look.

"That's no excuse. She's just a kit," he mewed. Mistkit's heart lifted. _Does this mean I'm not in trouble?_ "But still, I _will_ punish her." Mistkit's heart sank back down to the bottom of her chest. _I guess not. Now Applekit and Bluekit are going to make fun of me!_ "You have to clean the elders' ticks and bedding from now on." Graystorm hissed. "WHA-" Flintflight glared at her. Graystorm's mouth snapped shut, and she shot Mistkit a death glare. " _Little piece of mouse-dung, you stupid baby rat_ ," Graystorm snarled under her breath, just loud enough for Mistkit to hear.

"I won't let you be off the hook. Your mother will choose your punishment," meowed the Clan Deputy. Mistkit felt honored. Even if she was in trouble, she got to talk to the Deputy of the Clan, who might one day even be _Leader!_ Flintflight led her back to the nursery, to her mother's nest.

" _There_ you are, you silly frog! Where did you go?! I was so worr-" Raintail noticed Mistkit's nervous look, and Flintflight standing behind her looking serious. The gray she-cat's eyes narrowed. "What happened?" she asked suspiciously. "Your kit was trying to talk to our new warriors," Flintflight reported. "I promised punishment, what will you punish her with?"

Mistkit simmered with indignation. "Hey, I was trying to congratulate them!" she cried. Raintail sighed. "Well, I guess she should be helping out the medicine cats," she mewed, "and maybe changing bedding?" Mistkit frowned. She didn't want to do boring, stinky chores! "That's fair," agreed Flintflight. "I'll leave you be, then. She starts tomorrow." He turned and left the den.

Mistkit climbed into her mother's nest, and snuggled at her belly. "You've been very naughty, but hopefully you will learn your lesson," purred Raintail gently. "Can you tell me a story, Mommy? About the brave Firestar?" Raintail smiled. "Of course, dear. Once upon a time, long ago, far away in the old ThunderClan forest, there was a kittypet named Rusty..."

(*)~~~~~~~(*)

The silver kit must've fallen asleep to the brave tales of how Firestar fought tiny-but-evil Scourge, because next thing she knew, Bluekit's voice woke her up. " _Haha!_ You have to help the medicine cats, Medicine-stinky!" Applekit joined in. "Medicine-stinky! Medicine-stinky!" Mistkit sighed. They had been bound to find out about her punishment some way, but still. It was humiliating to be called 'Medicine-stinky' in front of her crush, Seedkit.

"Hey!" Seedkit mewed. "She's not a medicine-stinky!" Mistkit was flattered and very grateful for Seedkit to defend her. "What do you know, _Dirtkit?_ " sneered Applekit. "Go to the Dark Forest and die with Brokenstar!" Shinewater looked up from her nest and hissed, "Don't say that! Go outside and get some fresh-kill without hurting everyone's feelings by telling them to go to the Dark Forest. You're big enough to eat meat." Shinewater watched, glaring, as the kits scampered from the nursery. She comforted Seedkit, who was upset. "I-I don't wanna go to the Dark Forest and see evil Brokenbutt," whimpered Seedkit. "It's okay, dear," soothed Shinewater.

The golden she-cat looked at the tiny kit and meowed, "Mistkit, go help the medicine cats like you've been told." Mistkit sighed, shoulders slumping. "O-kaaaayyy," she groaned, and walked out of the den, heading to the Medicine Den. "I was told to help you," she meowed to Pinespeck. The golden tabby tom looked up, reminding Mistkit how he was related to Shinewater. "That's great! I need more paws, since Frogpaw is out getting herbs."

Mistkit turned at the sound of someone walking in. "Hey," growled Graystorm. "Stupid Ratkit got me into trouble last night. I need mouse bile." Pinespeck told her where it was. As Graystorm passed Mistkit she snarled quietly, " _I will never forget this. Never._ "


	5. The Tiny One

**Chapter 4**

Mistkit watched Graystorm leave nervously, then turned to Pinespeck. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. The golden tom nodded at her and meowed, "See all the leaves scattered around the den? Put those in some neat little piles at the back of the den, where the herbs are. When you're done with that, I wouldn't mind you changing the bedding." Mistkit sighed. The medicine cat must have seen her grumpy face, because he purred, "Hey, doing this will give you training to be a good apprentice." Mistkit looked up skeptically. "How?" Pinespeck purred quietly. "Well, when you're an apprentice, you'll need to clean the elders' den. So here's some practice." Mistkit sighed, and got to work cleaning up herbs.

As the kit cleaned, a cat walked in. She turned and noticed Owlstar. The Clan leader began talking quietly with Pinespeck. Curious, she edged in closer pretending to get a patch of leaves and moss while listening to the conversation. She couldn't hear much, and at times missed certain parts, but strained her ears and listened hard.

"Hello, Pinespeck, hows Mistkit's work doing?" "Good, actually. She..." his voice faded out as she moved to get a wandering scrap of twig, then Mistkit shuffled closer. "...and she did it," Pinespeck was meowing. "Good," replied Owlstar. "Does she have any herbal knowledge?" Mistkit paused, confused. Why would she need to know about herbs? She knew that deathberries were bad, nightshade was bad, water hemlock made you have symptoms of rabies. That was all.

"Well, no, but if...she could learn." "She's smaller than usual, I'm worried..." "I hope she..." "She might have to be a medicine...she's too small to be a warrior..." Mistkit was shocked. She _knew_ the leader and medicine cat were talking about her. How dare they try and make her a medicine cat! She hated herbs and healing people! The small kit scraped together some herbs roughly, then became more careful as Pinespeck told her to be gentle.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~(*)

By the time she was done with the herbs, it was sunhigh. Now she hauled old, dirty bedding from the den and glared as her siblings laughed. She noticed Leafflight was helping Graystorm with her chore, and felt envious. _Why can't_ I _have siblings who help me, love me, and play with me without trying to rip my pelt off?_ Mistkit continued to drag the moss. "Need help, dear?" Mistkit looked up to see her mother. _At least I have one cat who loves me._ She looked across the camp to where Seedkit was playing with some moss. _And another cat who likes me._

She nodded, glad for her mother's help, and dragged the moss along. She got the job done faster with a bigger, more experienced cat at her side.

At the end of the day she sat by her mother, hungry. She watched as Applekit and Bluekit devoured a vole and asked, "Mommy, why can't I have meat like them?" Raintail looked down at her lovingly. "You're much too small, sweetie," she purred. "But I'm the same age as them!" Mistkit argued. Raintail just shook her head. "You could choke," she mewed, and ignored Mistkit as she tried to protest.

"You have my yummy milk. Come on, let's get to the nest. Applekit! Bluekit! It's bedtime!" Mistkit followed her mother into the nursery and flopped into the moss with a sigh. She pt her chin on the edge of the nest, sadly looking at how much bigger her siblings-and everyone-was than her.

 _Why can't I just be normal-sized like everyone else? Why do_ I _have to be the tiny one?_


	6. In Trouble Again!

**Chapter 5**

3 moons later, Mistkit watched Seedpaw and his sister Darkpaw longingly. _I wish I was an apprentice!_ The two were practicing their battle moves. Mistkit turned at the sound of Rosekit's voice. "Wanna play with us?" Although it was obvious they didn't like her, Sweetkit and Rosekit were the only kits who would play with her. They had been born two moons before.

Mistkit smiled as they rolled into a tussle, but then Bluekit called. "Hey! You guys! Come play with us!" Mistkit got to her paws and eyed her siblings suspiciously. She never played with them because it always ended up _hurting,_ either her heart or her body.

Mostly her body.

"We won't hurt you, Runtkit," mewed Applekit. He put his tail tip on his chest. "I promise to StarClan!" Mistkit, who was very gullible, walked forward. She was immediately attacked. Mistkit fought, though. She scratched and kicked as hard as she could as Bluekit held her down and clawed her with a smirk.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

She must have blacked out, because the 4-moon-old kit (who was still the size of a 1-moon-old) woke up in the medicine den. "Why?" asked Frogtail, who was bent over her. "...Why?" Mistkit echoed in confusion. "You attacked your sister!" growled the green-eyed medicine cat.

"W-what?!" with the sting of herbs on her scratches and a fuzzy head from waking up, Mistkit stared at him. "I-I didn't!" Frogtail narrowed his eyes. "We'll see what Owlstar has to say. He wants you in his den."

Mistkit stumbled to her paws and stumbled into the leader's den. She saw Applekit and glared before sitting down. "Mistkit, what do you have to say for yourself?" Owlstar glared at her. Mistkit gulped. "I...I didn't attack Bluekit! _She_ attacked me!" Owlstar growled quietly. "She would be here to defend herself, but she's in the medicine den. _Crying._ " Mistkit tried to protest, but Owlstar cut her off.

"Applekit, you were there. What happened?" Applekit mewed, "I was playing with Bluekit, when out of nowhere _she_ came and shredded her! Mistkit is a fat-head meanie!" Mistkit struggled to not lash her tail. _Liar!_ "And how did Mistkit get all of those scratches?" Applekit sat up proudly. " _I_ saved Bluekit and attacked her back." "Okay." Owlstar dismissed him, then turned to Mistkit.

"You are going to have a punishment." Mistkit stared at him and whimpered, "Are you going to cut back my apprentice ceremony by a moon?" Owlstar purred. "I'm not that cruel." Then he looked serious, golden brown fur shifting slightly around his shoulders. "You aren't aloud to leave the nursery for a week without one of the queens' permission, okay?" Mistkit had no choice but to agree. "Okay.."

She made one last attempt to save herself. "Bu-but sir, I didn't-" Owlstar interupted her. "No excuses," he meowed. Then he sighed. "Mistkit, you're the most reasonable kit I've ever seen. Tiny, yeah, but strong. When ThunderClan was on the border and we were trying to figure out what to do, you wanted us to go to their camp and politely tell them to stop, or there will be a battle. And guess what? I almost did that, but warriors protested. They said, 'We don't take orders from a kit!'"'

Mistkit listened politely. "You are a good kit, but sometimes we all make mistakes. And no, your apprentice ceremony won't be held back by a moon." Owlstar purred as her shoulders slumped in relief. "You are dismissed. Remember, no leaving the nursery without permission. And also, no playing with your littermates. Understand?"

Mistkit had no choice but to say, "Yes, sir," and leave the den.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistkit sighed, staring out of the nursery. Her week was almost up, but in the meantime, she just had to sit around untill a queen came by. Then she heard commotion. She looked at Junipershine, who nodded, and raced from the nursery. Raintail had been going hunting lately, doing warrior duties, and her kits were kept safely in the nursery. Now Raintail was in front of the nursery-and Mistkit realized why. _A scary cat!_ she squealed in fear and ducked behind her mother, shaking.

"Okay, okay, I just-" the unfamiliar cat snarled. His fur was tabby gray, he was thin and frail, and his eyes were blue. "Is he going to eat us, mommy?" whimpered Mistkit. "No," she snapped. " _I_ heard that Jayfeather can read your mind," Bluekit whispered with a smile. "I heard he eats the bones of badgers for breakfast and when he's angry _he kills you!_ " Mistkit shivered. "Okay, okay," meowed Jayfeather grumpily. He was covered in scratches-nearby Redfox was glaring at him and Mistkit guessed what happened. "I just came for-" Mistkit stepped forward timidly. "Can you read minds?" Jayfeather ignored her and meowed, "I came for catmint." Frogtail appeared. "We don't have any left," he mewed.

"Oh, great," growled Jayfeather. "You're lying." Frogtail looked startled. "What?" Jayfeather turned and stared at him. "It's in the back of your herb store," he said simply. _He_ can _read minds!_ thought Mistkit fearfully. Jayfeather took the catmint and left, then Raintail turned on her. "You aren't supposed to talk to him! He can freaking walk in your dreams and read your mind!" Mistkit backed away. "I didn't know!" Raintail snarled. "You _should_ have!" Mistkit whimpered and ran into the nursery. _Why does everyone hate me?!_

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hi! Sorry for the short chapters, I just can't think of many ideas XD I was trying to find something to add to this story so it wouldn't be so short, that's why the random Jayfeather part came up XD I hope you enjoy my FanFic! But if you don't that's okay! Bye! =)**


	7. First Day of Training

**Chapter 6**

Now six moons old, the three kits sat up excitedly as Owlstar adressed them from Highrock. "Although we face rough times, with ThunderClan pushing at our borders and drama from false WindClan accusations, we still see light. The time has come for three kits to become apprentices. They are six moons old and have earned their apprentice names." Mistkit looked up excitedly as Owlstar jumped down from Highrock to face them.

"Applekit, from this day forward untill you receive your warrior name, you will be Applepaw. Your mentor will be Adderclaw." Applepaw smiled, and hurried toward his mentor, touching noses. "Bluekit. Untill you receive your warrior name, you will be Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Deerstride." Mistkit could barely stop herself from gasping aloud. _Deerstride is ready to go to the Elders' Den!_ She watched as Bluepaw touched noses with her new mentor, then turned to face Owlstar.

Excitement and anxiety buzzed through Mistkit as she gazed up at Owlstar. _Who's my mentor going to be? What if I do something embarrassing, like trip over my own legs?!_ She stood up straight as Owlstar faced her. "Mistkit, untill you recieve your warrior name, your name will be Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Redfox." The whole world crashed down around Mistpaw. She stared at Owlstar in horror. _REDFOX?!_ She forced herself to turn and walk stiffly toward the red warrior, who watched her in disgust and dismay. They awkwardly touched noses.

"Mistpaw! Bluepaw! Applepaw!" cats called. Mistpaw's horror of having the meanest, most battle-hungry mentor faded into pleasure. _They're calling my name! They're actually calling my name!_ She then realized not everyone was calling her name. Her father Wolftooth was calling only her siblings' names, and so was Graystorm and Spiderstream. Rottenwood didn't call anyone's name at all, he just gave her a blank stare. Raintail was yowling her name louder than anyone else, probably to make up for the others.

The cheers died down and cats drifted away. Mistpaw looked at Redfox. "W-what are we-" she didn't have time to finish. "Hunting," interupted Redfox. "You'll learn the territory soon enough, you don't need a whole special tour. C'mon, runt!" Mistpaw sighed. _Looks like I'm never getting away from that nickname..._

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

"No! No! Go further down and straighten your tail! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Mistpaw flicked her tail and crouched down untill her chest scraped the ground, and stuck her tail out straight. "Good. Now smell. What do you smell?" Redfox asked. Mistpaw sniffed. "Squirrel," she mewed. "Get it then!" growled Redfox. "Then I'm taking you to the border, to introduce you to our enemies."

Mistpaw shivered. _Introduce?_ She then focused on the task at hand, and crept toward the scent of squirrel. She then spotted it and crouched lower, moving easily through the pine trees of ShadowClan's forest. She waited...and pounced.

There was a satisfying squeal from under her paws as she landed, and she snapped the squirrel's neck with her teeth. She proudly brought it to her mentor. "Great, let's get that back to camp. Then we're marking the borders." grunted Redfox.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

"You see, the lake is an important part of who the Clans are," Deerstride was explaining. Mistpaw and her mentor had met up with the others, and were walking with them. "Where's the Gathering place?" asked Applepaw to Adderclaw. The russet-and-brown warrior beckoned the apprentices to the edge of the water and pointed with his tail tip to a tiny island. "That's super small!" Mistpaw exclaimed. "It isn't, mouse-brain," snapped Redfox, cuffing her so hard she fell over, ears ringing. "Ever heard of something called _being far away?_ " Deerstride looked at Redfox. "She's only an apprentice," she told him. "Yeah, but she's stupid! Runtpaw should have known it was far away!" Redfox complained.

Mistpaw, who wasn't in the mood to listen to the warriors bicker over her, looked back at the island. "I wonder if we get to go to the next Gathering?" she wondered aloud. "Well, it's up to Owlstar. And I doubt you'll even go, ShadowClan will be humiliated to have you there," sniffed Bluepaw. "You're too small and dumb."

"Let's get home," mewed Adderclaw. "Come on." The group of cats walked off the sandy lake shore and back to camp. At camp, Mistpaw headed toward the fresh-kill pile, only to be knocked over by Applepaw. " _We_ deserve food more than tiny, runty kittens!" he meowed.

Mistpaw watched them. When her littermates were done raiding the fresh-kill pile, she walked up and picked out a finch. She looked around the camp and spotted Seedpaw eating with Darkpaw. She settled down with them, and Darkpaw quickly finished and walked away. "Hey Mistpaw!" Seedpaw said cheerfully. "So how was your first day of training?" Mistpaw hesitated, then blurted out all of her problems. "Redfox called me a stupid runt and made me feel embarrassed and so many cats weren't calling my name at the apprentice ceremony and everything was just-" She took a deep breath. "-wrong."

To her surprise, Seedpaw looked sympathetic. "It's okay," he mewed. "They all don't like you for being small, but size doesn't matter. To me, it matters about your heart, your feelings, your traits and charm." His eyes glowed. "It's about your personality." Mistpaw still wasn't convinced. "Why does ShadowClan have to be all about size?" she complained. "Mistpaw," mewed Seedpaw, looking into her eyes. "There's something-"

"Mistpaw!" someone called. She turned to see her mother. "Sorry, I need to go," she said apologetically. "Tell me some other time, okay?" She didn't see the frustrated look on Seedpaw's face as she bounded away. "Hi Mommy," she said. "Hello, how was your day?" purred Raintail. "I'm so proud of you becoming an apprentice!" Mistpaw nodded. "Today was...horrible. Redfox called me stupid and Bluepaw and Applepaw are saying they need fresh-kill first because they're better than me."

Raintail meowed, "Well, my sweet pinecone, Redfox has never had an apprentice before. He isn't used to it yet. And Applepaw and Bluepaw are just jealous of how smart you are!" Mistpaw didn't want to upset her mother, and forced cheerfulness into her voice as she said, "Yeah, that makes sense!" when she knew that wasn't why they hated her.

It was because she was small. _I'd grow if I could. Then, maybe cats would stop hating me._

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hello again! I changed my username to Tiny Scourge :3 I hope you like it! Anyway, Mistpaw is finally an apprentice! Yay! But she doesn't seem to like very much, does she? Also, if you want some action, just wait. I have a _lot_ more to write. If you find any mistakes in my writing, please tell me, I'll try to fix it. But don't be angry at me for bad spelling, alright? Not everyone is perfect! So I hope you like my story so far, and I might make more stories in the future! :) Bye! **


	8. Unexpected Battle

**Warning: The Chapter below contains violence and a little bit of gore. There will be a marking (~) to show when that scene begins and ends if you don't wanna read it!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Alright, alright...claw, kick, claw, kick! Finally, Mistpaw, you're starting to learn!" A quarter moon had passed. Mistpaw was practicing her attack crouch, and felt satisfied as Redfox praised her. "Now, let's practice some attack moves. Face me." Mistpaw got up and faced Redfox nervously. The red warrior showed her new moves and she practiced them. "Right," mewed Redfox, "lets-"

He was cut off by a screech. "That's a battle call!" he mewed excitedly. "Come on, Mistpaw, let's go fight!" Mistpaw raced after her mentor as he crashed away through the pine trees, nervous. Her legs shook and heart pounded. They followed the scent trail of their Clan and ended up in the ThunderClan forest. Redfox raced off to fight as cats screeched and tussled.

Mistpaw looked around, panicking. **(~)** Then a cat appeared and slashed her. Mistpaw had seen her before on border patrols from across the scent line. Her name was Wingpaw. Mistpaw lashed back, aware of stinging pain in her shoulder. Blood gushed out. Wingpaw sneered as the lash hardly shook her.

"Awww, poor little Tinykit needs to run back to the nursery!" she mewed. Mistpaw tried to bite her, but Wingpaw dodged and grabbed onto the silver apprentice's sides. They began to roll around and tussle. Mistpaw managed to free herself from the apprentice's grip and slipped under her belly, clawing the soft fur. Then she leapt on top of Wingpaw and sank her teeth deep.

"Owwww! Okay okay! Letgoletgoletgo!" shrieked Wingpaw. Mistpaw let her free and watched the apprentice run away. Then a big brown tabby towered over her, snarling. Mistpaw clawed his chest, only to be picked up and flung into a tree. She groaned, head lolling. Then there was a screech as the brown tabby was attacked by Flickerstripe.

Mistpaw tried to get up, head throbbing, ears ringing, every bone in her body burning. But then a cat pinned her down again. She looked up through a haze of blood dripping into her eyes. _Squirrelstar!_ The orange she-cat growled and lunged at her throat. Mistpaw knew it was her end. Then there was a yowl, "Don't hurt my friend, mange-pelt!" Mistpaw opened her eyes, blood running down her chest, and gasped. Seedpaw had saved her!

Seedpaw snarled and pounced on Squirrelstar's back. Darkpaw joined him, and they fought off the leader. Then the black-gold-and-brown tom helped her up. "Thanks," she gasped, and looked around.

Horror filled her. Raintail was pinned down by a large gray tabby. Mistpaw ran toward her, but crashed straight into a warrior. She attacked the warrior with all her might, shoved him aside, and ran faster. But too late. Raintail's throat had been torn out. Mistpaw slowed to a stop, horrified. Pain throbbed in her. She could hardly stand on her hind leg. Mistpaw dropped to the ground and cried. Then someone landed on her hissing. The stench of ThunderClan hit her nostrils, and everything went black. **(~)**

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistpaw woke up in the medicine den. "Oww..." she moaned. "My whole body hurts so bad!" Pinespeck came into view. "You sprained your hind leg, but that should heal quick with rest and frequent excersise," he told her. Mistpaw nodded, then remembered the last thing she had seen before blacking out. She sat straight up. "Where's Raintail?! Is she okay?!"

Pinespeck gently pushed her back down and put some wet moss next to her to drink. "Well..." Mistpaw growled. "Is she okay?!" Pinespeck sighed, grief in his eyes. "We tried everything we could, but it was hopeless. She was already gone." Pinespeck looked at her. "She's dead...I'm so sorry...,"


	9. First Gathering

**Chapter 8**

Mistpaw lowered her head, tears running down her face. Pinespeck leaned down and put his tail on her shoulder. "There, there," he mewed sympathetically. "I know how you feel. I felt this way when I lost my dad-" Mistpaw snarled. "Get your paws off me!" she spat. "You don't even know how this feels!" she turned away, sobbing quietly. Eventually, a poppy seed apeared next to her. The apprentice gulped it down and grieved untill she fell asleep.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistpaw stood in her camp. Badgers snarled and she saw her siblings cowering. A badger loomed over them snarling. Mistpaw watched in horror. A voice whispered in her ear, "Save the ones you love." Mistpaw turned and saw a StarClan warrior. "Who are you?!" she growled. The cat blinked at her. "I'm Firestar," he mewed.

Mistpaw stared at him. "No way. The legendary one?" He nodded. "Like, the one who used to be a kittypet?" Firestar nodded again. She stared. Then everything began to fade. "Wait!" she called. "Why is everything fading?! Come back! No!"

She woke up writhing in her nest and panted. _What was that dream about?_ she wondered.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~(*)

It was a half moon after Raintail's death. Mistpaw followed her Clan to the Gathering. They crossed the tree-bridge and hopped down to the other side. Then ShadowClan entered the Gathering. Mistpaw's eyes widened. _So many cats!_ The other three Clans were already there. Mistpaw stared around with wide eyes. "Go talk to the other apprentices," meowed Redfox over his shoulder as he walked away. Mistpaw nodded and walked toward a small cluster of apprentices.

"Hi," she said timidly as she walked up. The other apprentices stared at her. "Why is ShadowClan bringing kits to Gatherings?" an apprentice then asked. Mistpaw flinched. "I-i'm actually an apprentice," she mewed. "Oh." the apprentices continued to stare, then a WindClan apprentice asked, "Er...wheres your mother?" Mistpaw winced, and grief came rushing back. "Um..a ThunderClan warrior killed her." More silence. Mistpaw was aware that Wingpaw was staring at her.

Luckily Swiftstar called, "Let the Gathering begin!" Cats gathered together in their groups. Mistpaw sat down in between Darkpaw and Applepaw. Applepaw smirked at her as she sat down. "WindClan is thriving, despite leaf-bare approaching," meowed Swiftstar. "I'm happy to say that we have two more warriors in the Clan! Skyclaw and Maplewind!" cats called their names. Mistpaw called aswell.

Squirrelstar of ThunderClan rose on her branch-Mistpaw felt a growl rise in her throat, remembering how the orange she-cat had almost killed her. "ThunderClan is amazing. We fought off a ShadowClan raid, that sadly killed Smallfoot-" she shot a glare at Owlstar-"but other than that, everything is fine. Prey is running well." Then Mistystar rose on her branch of the tree. Mistpaw looked at the old she-cat in awe. She had been leader during the Great Battle. "RiverClan is well, and fish are practically jumping into our mouths." Mistystar nodded at Owlstar and sat down.

Owlstar looked tired, hungry, and battle-scarred compared to the other leaders. _Why are all the other Clans doing so much better than us?_ wondered Mistpaw. "Although ThunderClan has attacked us-" Squirrelstar hissed. " _You_ attacked _us,_ mouse-brain!" Owlstar glared at her and continued. "Although we lost the battle with ThunderClan, we are doing well. Sadly, Raintail has been killed-" Mistpaw felt the familiar grief rise in her throat- "but we have three new apprentices. Mistpaw, Applepaw, and Bluepaw!" Mistpaw froze- everyone was calling her name! She noticed that WindClan and ThunderClan were sitting in tense silence.

"That's it." Owlstar nodded and jumped down from his branch, along with other leaders. "I thought the Clans shared tongues after the leaders speak," commented Mistpaw in surprise to Darkpaw. "I guess it's too tense among the Clans to speak tonight," responded Darkpaw. "C'mon."

The she-cats ran to catch up with their Clan. _What a n_ _ight!_ thought Mistpaw. _What an eventful night._ And she raced after ShadowClan.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hey there! :) I hope ya like this Chapter! Thanks to all the people who are actually reading this FanFic, I really appreciate it! Mistpaw went to her first Gathering, finally! But looks like more tension between WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. Will there be another battle? Who knows! (Probably not though lol)**


	10. Learning to Swim

**Chapter 9**

Mistpaw yawned as Redfox called. "You can't sleep all day, Runtpaw!" The silver apprentice sat up in her nest and yawned again, then quickly washed and stepped from the den. The wind roared, and rain spattered on the breeze. Mistpaw shivered as a cold gust tried to knock her over. _Leaf-bare is coming._

"Finally!" complained Redfox. "Let's get going!" Mistpaw sleepily followed her mentor through the pine trees, glad that they were there so the cats wouldn't be drenched. "What are we doing today?" she yawned. Redfox flicked his white tail tip. "Owlstar wants us to practice swimming today. Every apprentice. He doesn't want anyone drowning, and it would be good to know how in case we need to attack RiverClan."

Mistpaw blinked, still sleepy. "In this weather?" she complained. Redfox growled. "Would you rather drown?" Without another word he quickened his pace and ran down the sandy slope. Mistpaw followed, tripping and tumbling like a kit down the sand. "The water will wake you up," mewed Flintflight in amusement as she stumbled up to stand with the other cats. "It's freezing."

"Alright, listen up!" yowled Flintflight above the wind. "To swim, you paddle your forepaws and kick you hind. Lift your head to keep water out of your muzzle and eyes, alright?" The cats nodded, and he continued. "If you drown, I'll save you. Go!" The apprentices lanched at the lake.

Mistpaw began swimming faster than the other cats, probably because she was smaller and could find the deep end easier. At first she panicked, flailing and splashing. Flintflight, Seedpaw's mentor, was right. The cold water jolted her awake. Then Mistpaw thought clearly and began to swim. She imagined she was stalking prey. It worked! The small cat lifted her chin and glided easily through the waves.

She quickly realized she loved swimming as she continued, and then Seedpaw was next to her. "To float, kick your hind legs only!" he gasped as his head went under. The calico tom quickly splashed back to the surface, coughing. Mistpaw floated elegantly in the water. "You look like a RiverClan cat!" Seedpaw teased. Mistpaw splashed him playfully.

Flintflight paddled over and meowed, "Lets practice water battle moves!"

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistpaw put the fish proudly on the fresh-kill pile and shook out her fur. "You're good at swimming," commented Seedpaw. "Maybe RiverClan would take you in to their Clan, since none of the ShadowClan cats want you here!" snarled Graystorm as she passed. Seedpaw rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to her," he meowed. Mistpaw just sighed. Then Seedpaw mewed, "Um, Mistpaw...can you come with me for a bit? I...want to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..."

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Heyo! It's Tiny Scourge! I'm making a new story called 'The Battle Begins.' If you wanna check that out, go check it out! Also, what do you think Seedpaw wants to tell Mistpaw? Type what you think in 'Reviews' please! Thanks! =) Also, if I start updating the story more slowly, it's most likely because I'm also working on my other one. So yeah, seeya next time!**


	11. Confessions and Hunting

**Chapter 10**

Mistpaw faced Seedpaw, confused. "What do you want?" she asked. Seedpaw looked at his paws. "Mi..Mistpaw..." he looked up, eyes shining. "I...have feelings for you. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before...and..." he looked at his paws again. "I like you." Mistpaw was shocked. She had never expected this. At first she was about to say, 'No way!' but something stopped her. She remembered her little- okay, maybe big- crush on Seedpaw when they had been kits, and realized that feeling was still there.

"I...like you too." Seedpaw looked like he had just seen a lizard grow another head, he was so surprised. "Umm...thanks?" Mistpaw purred and wanted to entwine tails with him when there was a rough voice. "Alright, love birds, enough chit-chat! Owlstar is calling a Clan meeting!" Redfox glared at them through the bushes. "Yes sir," they chorused, and looked into each other's eyes fondly before bounding after him.

 _I always thought my crush on Seedpaw was nothing, and we were just friends, but..._ Mistpaw was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into a pine tree. Seedpaw laughed. Mistpaw smiled. For the first time ever she was truly happy. They hurried along and got into camp just in time; Sweetkit and Rosekit were having their apprentice ceremony. Mistpaw quickly sat down and listened. "Sweetpaw, your mentor will be Wolftooth. Wolftooth, I hope you teach this apprentice all you know, from having the wise mentor Deerstride. Rosepaw, your mentor will be Flickerstripe. Flickerstripe, I trust you to pass down all the skills Spiderstream taught you to Rosepaw." Owlstar dipped his head and leaped down from Highrock.

Mistpaw looked up at the setting sun, and walked over to talk to her dad. "Wolftooth, I can't believe it! I'm so happy you-" Wolftooth glared at her. "You're not my daughter," he growled, and stalked away. Mistpaw watched him, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Haha, crybaby!" taunted Bluepaw as she passed. Mistpaw blinked away the hot tears and chose a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile. Mistpaw settled down to eat it when there was a scream. She lifted her head, startled, to see Leafflight limping in. There was a large gash in her chest. "Ahhh! Fox!" she groaned, eyes full of tears. Mistpaw watched as Frogtail and Pinespeck ran from the medicine den. She noticed that Pinespeck was moving slowly, and coughing.

Mistpaw kept an eye on the medicine den as she ate, chewing the meat slowly swallowing too early, making her almost choke several times. Eventually she lost her appretite and walked into the apprentices' den, leaving the sparrow behind. Mistpaw headed toward her nest, then tripped. There was someone in her nest! She stared at Sweetpaw, who lifted her head and sneered. "It's my nest now, Runt," she purred. Mistpaw frowned and looked around. Then she settled into an already-made nest abandoned by a long-gone apprentice who never cleaned up the nest. The nest was dry, old, and dirty. It was full of pebbles. It was the most uncomfortable night's sleep Mistpaw had ever had.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~(*)

"Right! The group who catches the most prey before sunhigh gets to go to the next Gathering and eat from the fresh-kill pile first!" meowed Redfox. He watched the training hollow intently. Mistpaw was hoping to be put in a group with Seedpaw, but her heart sank when Redfox continued, "The groups will go by littermates. Mistpaw, Bluepaw, and Applepaw in one. Darkpaw and Seedpaw in another. That means that Darkpaw and Seedpaw need to work a bit harder."

"1...2...3...GO!" shouted Adderclaw, and the groups took off. Mistpaw bounded after her siblings, short legs having trouble to keep up. "Right, I wanna win. Don't spoil this, Runtpaw, or you'll be with StarClan!" yowled Applepaw. Mistpaw gulped. They split up. Mistpaw bounded lightly through the pine forest and scented the air. _Squirrel._ she spotted it and crouched down, creeping forward. She stopped, holding her breath, and pounced. The rodent squealed as she pinned to the ground. By the time she snapped it's neck it was already dead.

Mistpaw buried the squirrel and checked the sun. _Ack! Sunhigh is getting close!_ she quickly caught a mouse and a giant raven, then carried the prey back, staggering slightly under the weight of the prey. She saw Bluepaw and Applepaw sitting by a pile of prey and quickened her pace. They had each caught two prey items. She happily dropped the prey, then screamed. Applepaw pinned her to the ground in fury, "What did you just catch?!" he snarled.

Mistpaw stared at him in fear. "A...a raven, mouse, and squirrel," she whimpered. Applepaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into her chest. "Are you trying to prove you're better than us?! Because if you are, you're crow-food!" Mistpaw winced as her brother drew blood. "What? No!" Bluepaw hovered nearby and spat, "You're not supposed to be better than us! We're claiming the prey whether you like it or not! And don't even _try_ to tell on us." She bared her teeth. "Or else."

Mistpaw trembled. "I promise, just get off me," she mewled. Applepaw sheathed his claws and backed off, then grabbed his catches, along with _her_ squirrel, and ran off. Bluepaw snatched her catches aswell. Mistpaw grabbed her raven and mouse and raced after the other two. While walking Bluepaw dropped one piece of prey and grabbed Mistpaw's raven. Mistpaw picked up the abandoned piece of prey her sister had dropped and followed. They reached the clearing and put their prey in a pile. Darkpaw and Seedpaw were already there, Mistpaw noticed.

"Darkpaw, Seedpaw, how much prey do you have?" asked Lizardfang, Darkpaw's menor. "Four," they meowed. "You three, how much?" Mistpaw spoke. "Um...seven." Lizardfang purred. "We have a winner, then! You three are going to the Gathering tomorrow."

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hello! Scourge here! Thanks for all of the nice and funny reviews, I really apprecitate it! ^_^ So it looks like we have a bit of romance going on! Ooooh! Sorry about the slow updates, heres some reasons: (1 I'm working on another story a the same time 2) I'm a really slow writer XD Seeya next time!**


	12. Upset

**Warning: The following chapter contains attempts of suicide! There will be a mark (~) to show when that scene begins and ends in case you don't want to read it!**

 **Chapter 11**

Mistpaw stretched, muscles flexing. She was still tiny, of course. Nothing could change that. But she was getting nice and fit. She marveled at how strong her shoulders were as she walked back to camp, stumbling under the weight of her raven. "Need help?" offered Seedpaw. Mistpaw nodded and passed the raven to him, smiling.

"You're a good friend," she purred. "You know, you've been so supportive after...Raintail..." she trailed off, feeling a fresh wave of grief. Seedpaw put his tail tip on her shoulder, then whisked his tail away. "Er..." they stared into each others' eyes. Mistpaw jerked her gaze away. They walked back to camp in an awkward silence. When they got home, and dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, Wolftooth came over. Mistpaw's heart pounded in hope. _Is he going to praise me? Oh, StarClan, please say yes!_ Wolftooth purred. "Bluepaw, that's a nice sparrow. Well done with the rabbit, Applepaw." Then he said something that made Mistpaw's heart ache. "I love you both. Mistpaw, she's a stupid monster who should be dead by now."

Mistpaw couldn't control it. Tears wobbled in her eyes and streamed down. Seedpaw stared at Wolftooth in horror and fury, then turned to Mistpaw. "Mi-" but she was already running away. She raced out of camp, ignoring Seedpaw who was following. With being lower down, she raced faster. Tears _splat_ ted on the ground as she ran.

She skidded to a halt next to the lake, her father's words burning in her head. _Stupid monster who should be dead by now. Stupid monster who should be dead by now. Stupid monster who should be dead by now._ She lifted her and screamed to StarClan. **(~)** "YOU HAPPY, HUH? HAPPY THAT EVERYONE HATES ME? ARE YOU HAPPY, STARCLAN?!" she scented Seedpaw racing down the beach, and heard a ThunderClan patrol murmuring in confusion. She continued to scream.

"JUST- JUST TAKE ME TO THE DARK FOREST! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She crouched down, tearful, ready to die, and sobbed. Seedpaw sat next to her, tail on her shoulder, murmuring comforting words she couldn't hear. Then a sneer. "Awwww, little baby wanna kill herself?" Spiderstream sauntered over. The elder smirked. "I'm happy to see a cat like you so upset." She purred. "Go eat deathberries and die," Mistpaw mumbled. Spiderstream leaned forward. "What was that?" Mistpaw slowly looked up, face streaked with tears.

"GO EAT DEATHBERRIES AND DIE." Spiderstream laughed. "No, you do that." Mistpaw rose slowly to her paws and stumbled away, into ShadowClan's pine forest. She searched through the forest with blurry eyes and found them- small, red yew berries. She plucked them off of the bush, shaking. Seedpaw appeared. "No, please," he pleaded. "You have so much to live for!" Mistpaw stared at him. Then she swallowed the berries. **(~)**

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Whoa! Dramatic (And definetely very short) chapter! Ahh! I hope nobody is too upset about this ending. So anyway, I want to hear some MistSeed shippers! :3 Also, don't be scared to come to me for tips and ideas for your own stories, 'cuz I'm happy to help! seeya! Bye!**


	13. A Life worth Three bits of Prey

**Chapter 12**

Mistpaw woke up coughing. There was a foul taste in her mouth, and she gazed up tiredly at Pinespeck. "Oh, thank StarClan that yarrow worked. I thought you had gone to StarClan!" rasped the old medicine cat. "Ughhh...what happened?" The last thing Mistpaw remembered was staring into Seedpaw's pleading eyes. Pinespeck explained, "You ate deathberries. I thought that you were taught to not eat deathberries as a kit!"

Memory rushed back. Mistpaw looked away. "I was," she mewed softly. Pinespeck looked at her in sympathy. "It must be hard to be small," he said, rubbing her back with his tail. Mistpaw could not care less if he was being nice, but at the moment, the touch was comforting. She coughed, and gently slid into sleep.

Stars swirled around her. Light glowed before her eyes. She stared as events rushed by, from the past and the future. A gray cat, laying next to the road. A medicine cat telling a leader she was his mother as he ate deathberries. A black she-cat running into a gaping tunnel. A mother smiling at her newborn kits. Mistpaw stared in wonder, then turned to a StarClan cat next to her. "What was that?" she mewed quietly. The cat turned to look at her- it was Raintail!

"You will affect the future," whispered her mother, and everything went black. Mistpaw groaned and woke up, stomach aching. She felt horrible. Frogtail walked over and gave her herbs and some soaked moss; Mistpaw accepted them without refusal. "Why?" whispered Frogtail. It was the same word Frogtail had spoken when she was a kit.

Mistpaw stared at the moss of the nest. "If no one wants me here, why don't I please them?" she said bitterly. "Some cats want you." Frogtail dipped his head to where Seedpaw was poking through the entrance. "Mistpaw!" he gasped. "I was so scared!" he raced toward her and they touched noses. "I'm sorry," whispered Mistpaw. "I'm so sorry." Seedpaw put his paw on her shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said in a hushed tone.

Mistpaw stared at him, cheeks warm, and lowered her head. Despite just waking up, she was exhausted. A yawn escaped her lips. The last thing she saw was Seedpaw before she fell asleep.

(*)~~~~~~~~~(*)

"You're free to go." the next day, Mistpaw was fully healed. She nodded and left the den. Immediately she was pounced on by Redfox. "C'mon! Let's go hunting! You need to catch three bits of prey before the sun goes down, alright?" Mistpaw nodded. "Okay, I guess." As Mistpaw walked away she thought, _Three bits of prey. My life isn't worth three bits of prey, is it?_

(*)~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Wow! Okay, okay, stop panicking, Mistpaw is fine. Sorry if I made it seem like she died in the last Chapter, because obviously, she didn't. So, yeah, that's nice! Bit of an emotional Chapter, huh? So, what do ya think is going to happen in the next episode? Probably not much, really. Also, heres a fact, Mistpaw is depressed! Yay!**


	14. Drama at the Gathering

**Chapter 13**

Mistpaw narrowed her eyes. The mouse scuttled along, squeaking. She was about to catch it when there was a scream. The mouse darted away; Mistpaw sat up and looked on furiously as Sweetpaw and Rosepaw chased each other through the pine forest. "Hey! You're scaring away the prey!" she snarled. Sweetpaw glared at her. "Sorry, Mrs. Runt," she grumbled, just loud enough for Mistpaw to hear. Mistpaw bristled, watching them walk away.

She turned and concentrated on the hunt again. Her eyes narrowed, staring down a sparrow. With one quick leap she caught it. Mistpaw ended up catching four pieces of prey. She carried them in her jaws back to camp, and recieved no praise from anyone. She noticed Pinespeck rushing toward Owlstar's den. "What's wrong?" she called. Pinespeck paused and looked at her. "Cats are getting greencough already, and it's only just the start of leaf-bare. Even _I_ have sickness!" Mistpaw was worried, and watched him. He hadn't told her why he was going to Owlstar. Was he sick, too?

"Hey Runtpaw!" Bluepaw pounced on her and gave her a good scratch. "Have fun at the Gathering, where everyone is going to make fun of you for being small!" Mistpaw watched her go and licked the new scratch her sister had just added to the collection. _Cats will think I love getting hurt at this rate!_ She checked the sky; almost time to go to the Gathering. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and chose some prey, then settled down and ate. She finished just as Owlstar left his den.

Honestly, he looked terrible.

The sick leader gathered his cats and set off. Mistpaw noticed he was stumbling a lot, and Pinespeck was guiding him. They reached the lake shore, and the Clan suddenly picked up some speed and cut in front of ThunderClan. A growl rumbled in Squirrelstar's throat. Mistpaw almost fell in the water while trying to cross the tree-bridge, Applepaw was pushing her from behind. She soon tumbled onto the shore, and followed her Clan into the hollow.

Mistpaw bounded into the clearing and looked around. _I wish Seedpaw was here._ She walked toward a group of apprentices and warriors, only to run into a wall of golden fur. "Watch it!" snapped a RiverClan elder. Then she blinked. "Great StarClan! You're a kit!" Mistpaw sighed. "No, I'm just small, okay?" she struggled not to add, _Flea-bitten furbag._ "Oh. Sorry." the elder walked away.

"Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Swiftstar. Cats gathered and sat in their usual places. Mistpaw squirmed in between Redfox and Wolftooth, ignoring their disgusted glares. She looked up at the tree, where the leaders perched. "WindClan is doing well, despite dogs on the moors and cold weather. Recently, Flightpaw has been killed by a dog." There were murmurs of grief, and Swiftstar lowered his head. Then he gestured toward Mistystar. "The rivers are running with fish. Whitecough is in the camp, but luckily, it isn't too severe." Mistystar's eyes shone with pride. "And I would like to welcome a new apprentice, Leopardpaw!" Cats cheered the apprentice's name. Mistpaw stood on her hind legs and spotted a golden tom with brown patches. _Is that Leopardpaw?_

She then saw Mistystar was glaring at her, and there was hushed giggles through the clearing. She had been lost in her thoughts and was still standing. Embarrassed, she sat down. Mistystar quickly finished her report and allowed Owlstar to limp forward. "Greencough is in camp, but that doesn't mean we won't be ready to take on _any_ intruders." He coughed. "Also, ShadowClan has two new apprentices: Sweetpaw and Rosepaw." The Clans began cheering.

Owlstar continued in a congested voice, "We have also recently had a small incident with one of the apprentices and deathberries." Horror filled Mistpaw as the whole of ShadowClan turned and stared at her, making it obvious who the culprit was. A few cats from ThunderClan whispered. Squirrelstar stood up on her branch, not even giving Owlstar the slightest chance to finish his report. "ShadowClan are stupid thieves and liars!" the ThunderClan leader yelled. "I found ShadowClan scent, bird feathers, and blood across the ThunderClan border!"

The clearing errupted with screams and furious yells. "We have done nothing of the sort!" spat Flintflight. "No-good liars!" snarled a ThunderClan elder. Suddenly the clearing went black. Everyone froze. Mistpaw looked up and saw clouds covering the moon. Leaders jumped from the tree and gathered their Clans. Everyone went to their Clans and followed them home. Mistpaw trudged after ShadowClan, heart pounding. _Why would Squirrelstar suggest such a thing?_

They hurried home and began telling everyone who stayed behind about the Gathering. Mistpaw went straight to her nest, curled up, and fell asleep.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistpaw twisted, dodging Rosepaw's paws, and glanced at her partner Darkpaw. They were learning how to fight in pairs, and so far, they were doing well. Darkpaw gave her a quick nod and dove at Rosepaw, knocking her onto her back. Mistpaw pounced on Rosepaw as she tried to get up, and gave her a gentle nip.

"Great, you can stop now." grunted Redfox. "You did terrible, Mistpaw." she stared at him. "What? How?" Redfox snorted. "You didn't use any of the battle moves I taught you! Darkpaw is much better than you!" Mistpaw snarled. "Maybe I'm not as perfect as everyone else!" She turned and raced away, in a rage.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Slow updates, I know, I know. I just have a lot to do, okay? Don't be angry if I don't update for a few days. ANYway, thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! ^u^ Seeya next time! Byee!**


	15. A Run for Catmint

**Chapter 14**

Mistpaw stormed through the pine trees, furious. _I'll show them. I'll show them that tiny cats are awesome too!_ She slowed to a halt and realized she was next ot the lake, her favorite place. Watching the waves made her feel so calm and tranquil. She noticed a cat- no, a full patrol- walking around the lake. She stared. ThunderClan scent hit her nose. _Are they attacking?!_ The patrol approached. She glared at them and got ready to run. Then Squirrelstar ran forward and snatched her. "Hey!" she squealed, and fought. But she wasn't strong enough. The leader walked over to the Clan and mewed, "Let's just take the kit. We can't afford to spill blood."

Mistpaw unsheathed her claws and cut Squirrelstar on the throat, then ran. She ran all the way back to camp and shrieked. "ThunderClan is invading! They tried to kidnap me!" Flintflight bounded forward and nodded. "Right. Let's get a patrol. Wolftooth, you lead. Take Graystorm, Redfox, Flickerstipe, and Loudhawk! Mistpaw, go with them." The patrol set out, but by the time they got to the lake, the patrol was gone. Redfox turned to her in fury. "Liar! You wasted everyone's time!" He bit her shoulder and shook her violently like she was just a piece of prey, and flung her aside. The patrol walked away, ignoring her scream of pain. Even her uncle, Loudhawk, ignored her.

The apprentice struggled to her paws and limped toward the water, sliding in. A good swim might lift her spirits. As she swam, voices gently whispered. "It's not your fault." "Don't listen to them." "Be brave!" "Not as small as you think." She looked around and realized StarClan cats were appearing. She didn't know most of them, but names popped into her head for each one she looked at. _Ravenpaw. Crookedstar. Silverstream. Firestar. Graystorm. Tallstar._ They whispered in her ears as she swam.

"I've been rejected too," whispered Crookedstar. "When you leave your Clan, you may find your best friends," added Tallstar. "Burn like fire!" Firestar's tone was hushed. "Follow the stars, a different place is your destiny," Graystorm and Silverstream chorused. "If you leave, you're safe. You find friends...like I did." Ravenpaw's voice was meaningful. One by one, the StarClan warriors disappeared.

The she-cat was confused, but she turned and headed back to the shore. Her paws paddled strongly and she thought, _At least I'm good at something!_ She reached the shore and shook out her fur, then hurried back to camp. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. When she got back she saw Frogtail rush out of his den and look around fearfully. "Mistpaw!" he called. "I need catmint!" she nodded. "Where does it grow?" Frogtail's eyes darkened. "It doesn't. That's the point. Since ThunderClan is being a bunch of foxes lately, get some catmint from WindClan. Please, or Owlstar might lose a life!"

She nodded and took off running. She ignored the rule 'two tail-lengths from the water is as far as you can go' and raced across the shore. She raced straight to WindClan territory and ran across the moor untill she couldn't breathe. Mistpaw slowed to a halt, panting, and uncomfortably aware that she was in plain sight on enemy land. Mistpaw caught her breath just as a patrol appeared. "Why are you on our land?" growled the head of the patrol. Mistpaw turned and dipped her head. "I'm sorry to trespass, but ShadowClan needs catmint." The head of the patrol narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you aren't going to attack us?" he asked suspiciously. Mistpaw bristled. "Look at me! How can I beat a whole Clan of cats myself?!" The cat nodded. "Follow me, then."

Mistpaw followed him nervously into WindClan camp. Cats gathered and murmured. Swiftstar walked over with a hunting patrol, carrying a rabbit. The brown tabby dropped the fresh-kill and cocked his head. "Why have you brought a ShadowClan apprentice straight into camp, Thrushtalon?" he sounded angry. Thrushtalon snapped, "She says she wants catmint." Swiftstar nodded. "Very well. Bring her to Skycloud." Mistpaw was shown the medicine den, and slipped in nervously. A white tom was sitting with a young calico she-cat, showing her a long stalk of plant.

"Umm...I need catmint," she mewed awkwardly, looking around the den. "Ah. I'll get some." Skycloud stood up and walked to a shadowy part of the den, then gave her the herbs. "Take care, alright?" he rumbled. "R-right. Thanks a bunch," Mistpaw nodded awkwardly and raced from the camp, trying to get off WindClan territory as fast as possible. She sped along, paws a blur. She reached ShadowClan camp in almost no time at all, and gave the catmint to Frogtail. "Thanks!" gasped the black tom, and he disappeared into Owlstar's den.

The silver apprentice began to pace nervously. _What if I'm too late?!_ she thought. Seedpaw came over and asked if she wanted to battle train with him; she agreed. Mistpaw couldn't help but notice how big Seedpaw was. He looked like a warrior already!

Mistpaw then had a thought: _When I become a warrior, will I grow? I hope so!_ Yes, yes. She definitely hoped so.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)


	16. When a Warrior runs away

**Chapter 15**

Mistpaw laughed and smiled. Seedpaw smiled back; he had managed to pin her down. Mistpaw purred and nudged him off. "Get off me, you silly lump!" she teased. Seedpaw lifted his paws with a chuckle. Mistpaw smiled. "Let's get back home." She nuzzled Seedpaw, then bounded home. She stopped dead in camp. There was a great commotion. "What's going on?" Mistpaw asked. "Owlstar's on his last life, he might not make it through the night!" wailed Shinewater.

Eyes widening, Mistpaw was devastated. _I was too late with the catmint!_ She turned away, head down. Then she lifted her head and walked out of camp. Suddenly she ran into a wall of gray fur. "Oof-!" she looked up to see another cat. "Um..." It was Graystorm. "Are you blind?" snarled Graystorm as she walked away. Mistpaw continued to walk when someone called her. "Runtpaw! Get back to camp!" She turned to see Bluepaw beckoning her. Mistpaw hesitantly followed.

"What?" she growled. "We're becoming warriors, dummy," sniffed Bluepaw, racing to sit in front of Highrock. Mistpaw was startled. She hadn't realized how long she had been training! Mistpaw settled in between Darkpaw and Bluepaw. Owlstar dragged himself onto Highrock; he was thin and frail, his eyes watering and nose running. It looked like he could hardly move his legs. "With the last bit of life in me, it's time to make five new warriors." He rasped. Owlstar looked across the Clan. "Lizardfang, Flintflight, Redfox, Deerstride, and Adderclaw, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" The five mentors approved, and Owlstar nodded.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these five apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, and I commend them as warriors in turn." He coughed and croaked, "Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even with the cost of your life?" Seedpaw sat up straight. "I do," he vowed calmly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you will be Seedpelt." Owlstar looked down at Flintflight, who nodded. The deputy touched noses with Seedpelt and the new warrior licked his shoulder and stepped back. "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with the cost of your life?" wheezed Owlstar. "I do, sir." Darkpaw nodded, and was given her warrior name, Darkwhisker.

Applepaw became Applestripe and Bluepaw became Blueshine, then it was Mistpaw's turn. She looked up at Owlstar as he gazed at her. "Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even with the cost of your life?" Mistpaw dipped her head. "I do, sir. I promise." Owlstar coughed. "Th-then...by the powers of StarClan, I...I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you will have the name Mistfeather." Owlstar trembled. "I always believed in you, no matter how small you were," he whispered. The the golden-brown cat's eyes rolled back, and he slumped to the ground.

Pinespeck limped forward, with Frogtail. The medicine cats checked the leader's heartbeat and pulse. Then Pinespeck shook his head tiredly. "He's in StarClan now," he sighed, wheezing a little. There was a murmur of grief. Frogtail whispered something to Pinespeck, who appreared to try and argue, then gave in. Frogtail dipped his head to Flintflight. "Since Pinespeck is sick, I will accompany you to the Moonpool, _Flintstar._ " Cats began calling the deputy's new name. "Flintstar! Flintstar!" Mistfeather called his name respectfully, then watched as Owlstar's body was put in the center of the clearing. "Right, but first, I want to appoint my new deputy." Flintstar blinked and stared at Lizardfang, and said softly, "I love you, Lizardfang. Will you be my deputy?" Lizardfang agreed.

That night, after Flintstar had left with Frogtail, Mistfeather sat vigil. She gazed up at the stars and wondered, _Is Raintail up there? Or Owlstar? Are they watching me?_ Suddenly Blueshine meowed quietly, "It's your fault, you know." Mistfeather stared at her and hissed. "What? It's a silent vigil, you know." Blueshine smirked. "I know, but it's your fault that Raintail and Owlstar are dead." Mistfeather bristled. "No, it isn't. StarClan wanted them!" She turned away and ignored her siblings, but they kept on hissing. "Murderer. It's your fault. You were too slow. Runts like you should be dead." They whispered and made her twitch.

"Don't listen," mouthed Seedpelt. Mistfeather nodded and stared forward determinedly. But the whispers nagged her. By dawn, Flintstar was back. He allowed them to talk, and the elders went to bury Owlstar. "It's your fault," meowed Applestripe with a grin. "No, it's _not!_ " Mistfeather finally exploded, anger burning. She screamed through the camp as cats stared at her. "Nobody likes me! Nobody loves me! Maybe I _am_ the reason Raintail and Owlstar are dead, I don't know!" she snarled. All the anger, hurt, pain, absolute _torture_ she had kept bottled up for so many moons was finally out, and nothing could stop her.

"I love you! All of you, like family! But nobody sees that, nooo, nobody sees that! You all think I'm a piece of fresh-kill you can play with, but I'm _not!_ I'm a cat too, not a piece of fox-dung!" She screeched in pure fury. "Well you know what? Maybe _you_ should see how it feels!" She looked around madly, and if she had foam coming out of her mouth, it would look like she had just eaten water hemlock. She screamed, and raced over to Wolftooth. "Hey dad! Look at me! Do you finally see me? Huh? I've given you so much support, when you became a warrior, when you got your first apprentice! But I guess that doesn't matter, huh?" She unsheathed her claws and slashed him across the face, then ran over to Spiderstream.

"Hey old piece of rotten crow-food! Come at me! If I had actually died when I ate those deathberries, I would be haunting you right now. I would make your life like living in the Dark Forest." she curled her lip and spat at the elder, who snorted."I'd love to see you dead. You would probably go to the Dark Forest anyway." Mistfeather screamed. "I hate you!" She ran away, to Graystorm. " _You._ I despise you. I loathe you. You arrogant, smug _monster_ of a warrior!" She spat. "Ugly beast."

She walked toward her siblings and hissed. "I know you would rather see me dead. I'm not dying, but maybe it would make you happy if I was gone. Forever." She looked around the Clan. She wasn't crying. She wasn't trying to kill herself. Now, she felt more powerful than StarClan. "Goodbye, you stupid excuses for Clanmates," she snarled, and walked toward the camp exit. She felt like a feared StarClan warrior, especially when cats drew aside fearfully. She stepped from the entrance and broke into a run as Seedpelt ran after her. "Wait! Mistfeather!" he screamed. "I love you! I want you in the Clan!" Mistfeather ran faster, springing over fallen branches, avoiding rocks and streams.

 _I don't need anyone._ She ran and ran, untill she was on some unfamiliar hills. She looked back and growled. _I can't let anyone follow me. Where should I go?_ She walked along and hesitated. There was a giant Thunderpath. She raced across it, not flinching as monsters roared by inches from her nose, and tumbled down the other side. She fell with a splash into a pond and climbed out. Mistfeather shook herself off, and looked into the distance. Nearby, there was a Twolegplace. _No warrior ever dares to go in there. Well, then, if I don't want to be bothered..._

Thoughts flashed in her mind. She remembered the tale of BloodClan and struggled against the thought. _Mouse-brain, BloodClan was only in the forest back there! ...Right?_ She pushed away the thoughts and stepped toward Twolegplace, taking a deep breath.

(*)~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Sorry about not updating for a while. But I've updated again! Yay! So what do you think is going to happen to Mistfeather in the Twolegplace? Give me your thoughts, I love to see what other people think about what's happening in the story! Kinda dramatic chapter, huh? Oh, and also, the part like 'I despise you, i loathe you, you smug monster of a warrior' is based on what Wheatley says from Portal 2! (If you know what Portal is you'll understand.) Yeah, seeya next time!**


	17. Finally a Friend

**Chapter 16**

Mistfeather stepped anxiously onto the stone path of the Twolegplace. So much noise and activity! She walked down a path, then screeched. A dog ran up to meet her, snarling. Mistfeather unsheathed her claws, hissing, and clawed the dog across the face. She growled as the dog bit her leg, and clawed it again. Her teeth locked into the dog's neck; it fell, whimpering. Then it turned and fled. Mistfeather smiled, satisfied, then shrieked. A Twoleg kit ran out of a nearby den straight toward her, squealing. Mistfeather took off running.

Her paws ached already, leaving bloody smears on the ground where her pads were scraped. She screamed as a monster raced past her nose and fled. _Run. Run. Keep running!_ By now she was very thirsty, hungry, and tired. She walked around and found a puddle of black stuff. _It's better than nothing, right?_ She leaned down to drink. "No! Don't! That's poison!" she turned to see a fat white kittypet staring at her in worry. "What do you know, kittypet?" she snarled, and lunged at it. The kittypet turned and fled.

Now not bothered by a kittypet, Mistfeather lapped the water, then gagged. The black water was bitter and foul, and it left her more thirsty than she had first been. But she kept on drinking, reminding herself things might be different here in Twolegplace. "Hey, you! Yeah, the stupid one! That's oil, don't drink that!" called another kittypet. Mistfeather looked up and snarled, scaring away the kittypet. She drank even more water, but soon there was a sick churning feeling in her belly.

The yellow-eyed former warrior walked away from the black puddle. _I need food now._ She leaped on top of a fence and bounded down into a yard. Bright green grass surrounded her. Then there was a loud bark. She froze. A large dog barreled toward her, snarling, and bit her already-injured leg. Mistfeather hissed and clawed the dog, then fled. She felt sicker and sicker, every step she took. All she knew was that she was _hungry_ and _tired_ and so unbelievably thirsty.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Night was falling, and Mistfeather staggered through the Twolegplace. She found some abandoned meat, but some hungry loners chased her away. Mistfeather's head hung low. Blood pooled from her leg. Eventually she found a knocked-over silver tube, and slunk into it. She slumped down with a groan. Soon, the world blurred around her. All she was aware of was being in so much pain, so thirsty, so hungry, her _stomach..._ Oh...

Mistfeather vomited a lot, and felt like she was going to StarClan. _Raintail...Owlstar...is that you?_ Then a black-and-white cat was there, meowing in worry. "Whoa! You're sick! Oh, for the love of...did you drink oil? Oh, jeez..." Mistfeather looked up woozily. "Tallstar? Are..you taking me to StarClan? B...but..." she vomitted. "...you're from WindClan." She soon felt someone pressing things against her leg, and...water...sliding down her throat. She sighed in relief. Someone pushed leaves down her throat.

Mistfeather squirmed uncomfortably, then fell asleep. She dreamed that she was in her Clan and everyone loved her.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

"Urgh...ah, wha?" Mistfeather opened her eyes, feeling feverish. A black-and-white cat was gazing down at her. "Hey! I found you in here last night, on your deathbed. Don't drink black liquid- that's what we tell our kits. Wait, you from a Clan?" Mistfeather nodded. "Oh, awesome! Anyway, name's Patch. I've been on the streets since I was a kit. And you are?" Mistfeather blinked open her eyes sleepily. "Um...Mistfeather."

Patch nodded. "Neat name! Very 'purdy. Now anywho, need anything?" Mistfeather blinked. "I feel sick...and I'm hungry..." Patch nodded and disappeared from the tube. Mistfeather yawned, thinking of Patch. He talked weird, had a few scars, pretty scrawny, and a weird silver ring-thing clipped to one of his ears. But otherwise, he was nice. Had she made a friend already?

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

"Mmm...what is this? It's delicious!" Mistfeather had spent a few days with Patch and was recovering fast. He had just brought back some delicious meat. The black and white cat cocked his head. "Chicken. 'Purdy good, ain't it?" Mistfeather nodded, gulping down a mouthful of meat. " _Very_ good...mfff..." Patch laughed. "I've never seen a cat stuff 'erself quite as much as that." he purred. Then he was quiet. "Uh, so...got any mates in ya Clan?" he sounded casual, almost _too_ casual. It was weird.

"Um...yes. His name is Seedpelt." Mistfeather felt a wave of longing, and brushed it aside. "Oh. Okay." Was there a hint of disappointment in Patch's voice? Mistfeather was confused, but continued to eat the chicken. When she was finished, she turned back to Patch. "Show me how to live your life." He looked startled. "Um, what?" Mistfeather stared at him simply. "Show me how to live like a street cat." Patch tipped his head to one side. "Well, are you sure you're healed?" Mistfeather nodded. "Well, okay...promise you'll tell me 'bout your Clan life, 'kay?" Mistfeather flinched. "Sure."

"First things first." Patch guided her to a wall. "You need to know how to climb onto rooves for safety." He showed her how to scramble up a wall, and she followed. Mistfeather balanced cautiously on top of the roof. "A...Are you sure this is safe?!" Patch smiled. "'Course! Ya think I'd lead you into danger? Nah!" Mistfeather followed the loner hesitantly, and gasped. He jumped easily onto the roof of a neighboring den. "C'mon!" Patch called. "It's safe!"

Mistfeather cautiously walked to the edge of the roof, took a deep breath, and launched herself across the gap. She landed clumsily next to Patch. "You'll get used to it," he purred.

 _I guess I will, if I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life,_ thought Mistfeather.

(*)~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hi! It's Scourge! This Chapter is a bit more laid back, but not really in the part where Mistfeather gets poisoned by the oil. SHOULD'VE PAYED ATTENTION TO THE KITTYPETS MISTFEATHER! *ahem* Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for enjoying my story, I really appreciate it! ^u^ So Mistfeather finally found a friend, I guess! Woohoo! Also, I have a little sneaky plan coming up for a future chapter. Just wait! :3 Seeya next time!**


	18. Twolegplace Life

**Chapter 17**

Patch turned to look at her in disbelief. "What?! You aren't even that small!" They were sitting together on a rooftop, gazing over the Twolegplace as the setting sun lit it up in beautiful red light. Mistfeather was telling the loner everything that had happened to her in ShadowClan. "Really?" Mistfeather was very surprised. No one had ever said that to her. "Really," Patch entwined his tail around hers. "Um.." Patch blinked, then looked at his paws, letting her tail go. "Sorry." Mistfeather purred. "It's fine."

Patch looked down and smiled. "I'm glad you're with me." Mistfeather smiled. "I'm glad, too," she whispered. She nuzzled him, then felt like she was betraying Seedpelt, despite him not being there. Anger hardened her heart. _I don't care! I can have two mates if I want!_ She curled against Patch, laughing at his dumbstruck look. "I..thought you already had a mate," he whispered. Mistfeather grinned a big smile. "Does it really matter if I have two mates?" Patch smiled back. "No."

Mistfeather, warmly cuddled by his side, looked up. The sky was darkening to a purply-light blue. Silverpelt was appearing, and the moon glowed. It was a full moon. A pang of sadness hit her heart, remembering that if she had stayed with her Clan, it would be her first Gathering as a warrior. A few tears fell down her cheeks, suddenly picturing how proud Raintail might be if she was there. _She would be so proud of anything I did...anything. Even if I left my Clan and had two mates at once._ The tears soon flowed. She lowered her head, biting back a sob. Patch's tail gently massaged her shoulder.

"She would be proud of anything I do." whispered Mistfeather, gazing up at Silverpelt. She felt so close to it! Patch mewed gently, "Who?" Mistfeather's tears splashed onto the stone of the rooftop. "My mother. A ThunderClan warrior killed her." Mistfeather felt a fresh wave of grief. "Sometimes I feel like it's my fault. I couldn't get to her fast enough...," Patch hushed her and growled, "It's not your fault. Don't be like that." Mistfeather rested her head against his warm, battle-scarred shoulder and fell asleep.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

The sun lit her fur when she woke up, and Patch was no longer beside her. Mistfeather's cheeks were wet. She yawned, quickly washed, and looked around for Patch. She jumped from the rooftop and felt an odd feeling in her belly. A squirming feeling. She winced. _Am I sick again?!_ But no...this was different. It didn't hurt, it wasn't nausea. The cold truth dawned on her faster than she could blink. _No. No. Nonononononononono. Who's kits are they? Patch's or Seedpelt's? There's no medicine cat, either! Oh no. Oh no._ Mistfeather yowled, "Patch! Get over here _now!_ " The black-and-white loner slunk from some bushes carrying a pigeon. He dropped it. "What?"

All Mistfeather had to do was say the word 'kits' when his eyes lit up. "Oooh! That's fantastic!" Mistfeather hissed. "No it's _not!_ " Patch tipped his head to one side. "Why?" Mistfeather looked away, yellow eyes glowing. "I-it's hard to explain." Patch walked over and put his tail on her shoulder. "Let's get back to the can, and you can tell me what your life is about, 'kay?" Mistfeather nodded, and followed him to the silver tube.

"So in Clans, each Clan has a medicine cat, leader, and deputy. The medicine cat helps cats." Patch nodded. "Like the Cutter." Mistfeather cocked her head. "Cutter?" Patch smiled. "It's the Vet." "Vet?" "Ah, nevermind."

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

Mistfeather pounced on the mouse, killing it with a quick bite. Two moons had passed, and she was only days from kitting. Patch had insisted she had stayed in the tube, but she wanted one more hunt before staying in the tube for moons. She walked back to the tube, and paused; she looked in a puddle. Mistfeather was surprised to see she had grown quite a lot, and was now the size of a normal, full-grown warrior. She walked back to the tube and gave Patch the mouse. "No. You eat it," he argued. Mistfeather smiled and crouched down, eating half of the mouse. She nosed the rest toward Patch and walked away.

She climbed a nearby tree and gazed at the sky. The sun was setting. Suddenly a vision dawned on her. It showed Seedpelt...crying? The black tom with mottled gold-and-brown spots crying over a dark, wet body. A StarClan cat sat next to her on the branch. "You should've been there." he meowed. "Seedpelt needed you. His sister drowned." Mistfeather stared at him, mouth hanging open. "My name is Flametail. I know what it is like to be drowned." he mewed. Then he disappeared and the vision was gone. Mistfeather looked across Twolegplace and leapt of the tree branch onto a roof.

She bounded across rooves to a higher-up one, and sat on the edge, gazing around. She squinted- and very faintly- was that the glimmer of sun on the lake? She settled on top of the roof, wanting to sleep there. She hoped Patch would understand. As she curled up she wondered- what was her destiny? The streets or the pine trees of ShadowClan?

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hello, Tiny Scourge here! This was my sneaky plan :) Someone (shout out to you, I forgot your name) commented about Mistfeather becoming preggy, so why not? Thanks... person who gave me that idea! :) And if you're wondering why it got so sad in the first four chapters, I was listening to sad Undertale music and I almost cried while listening to it . ;-; So that's why everything got sad. Sorry. I'll seeya next time! =D**


	19. Kits & Badgers

**Chapter 18**

"Ow...ow..." Mistfeather hissed aloud. Patch had no idea what to do, and just watched fearfully. The only thing he was really good for was making her laugh as he panicked. Mistfeather screeched as a kit tumbled onto the moss. Her claws tore off a good chunk of bedding as another kit plonked down beside her. Finally, a third kit fell. She waited for more pain, then licked the kits. She gently nipped them, and snuggled them, tired, at her belly. A smile crossed her face. One of them were silver like her, another was black with white patches and gold mottled spots, and the third was patched black-and-white like Patch. She smiled. The silver one and black one were she-cats.

"Dovekit." she named the silver one. The one that looked like Seedpelt tugged her heart. "Um...Rainkit. After my mother." She nuzzled the one that looked like Seedpelt. Then she looked at Patch. "They're technically your kits too. Name the black-and-white one." she mewed. Patch walked over to the patched kit and gazed at it. A smile lit his lips. "Pale." he looked at Mistfeather. "Um...wait...er...Palekit?" Mistfeather nodded and licked the three kits.

Mistfeather gazed lovingly at the three kits, and Patch nuzzled her. "I love you." she looked up, eyes glowing. "I love you too." She lowered her head, yawning, and fell asleep. In her dreams, she was shown the ShadowClan camp, being completely destroyed. A bader snarled, towering over a small kit. A StarClan cat stood next to her, gazing into her eyes. "You must save your Clan," he mewed. "Tomorrow, your Clan will be killed. It is up to you to stop it." Mistfeather stared at him. "I'm nursing kits!" she protested. "They will be fine. You need to go _now._ " Mistfeather stared at him, and woke up in the middle of the night. "Patch!" she hissed, shoving the flea-bitten tom. "Wake up! I had a message from StarClan, I can't explain! My Clan is going to die tomorrow! Take the kits! Get me out of Twolegplace!" Patch sat up, looking bewildered, and nodded. He grabbed the three kits gently, and led her away.

The silver she-cat followed him. He warned her not to step on glass. They raced through alleyways, when Patch stopped her on one. "Careful," he mumbled around Rainkit. "There's alley cats who are a Hell of a fighter hiding 'round, not to mention housecats." At the same time, cats slunk from the shadows. One wore a collar with dog teeth on it. "Run!" they took off, but Mistfeather was confronted with an angry kittypet. She bit it's throat, and ran off, past the angry cats.

Mistfeather ran and ran, desperation driving her onward. She sped faster than a WindClan cat, sucking in breath as she ran. She followed Patch, and by dawn, they had reached the Thunderpath. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Mistfeather dipped her head to Patch. "After this, I-I'm not coming back. I'm so sorry." Patch put the kits down. "I'll come. I'll stay. I'll go." He mewed simply. Mistfeather shook her head. "Are you sure?" "Positive. Now, let's rest." They settled down, the kits nursed, but Mistfeather couldn't sleep. She thought about what was happening to her Clan, and woke Patch up at sunhigh. They ran across the Thunderpath and continued to run.

The sliver she-cat led Patch into ShadowClan territory. It was his turn to follow her. She sped to ShadowClan camp and burst in. "Leave the kits outside camp, guard them!" she shrieked. "Everyone! Get the kits outside!" Badgers stomped and roared. "And get the elders too! Fast!" Badgers snarled and spat. A queen ran over carrying two kits, apprentices helped the elders get along. "My friend Patch will protect them! If anyone wants to help him, no complaints!"

Someone pounced on her. "Seedpelt!" she shrieked. "Mistfeather! You tore my heart out when you left! And who's that loner over there? You had kits?!" Mistfeather shoved him off, a bit proud that she was big enough to push off a bigger warrior. "No time to explain. He's kinda like my friend-mate. We can figure it out later!" She shoved him aside. "Let's go!"

Warriors fought through the clearing, screeching, as badgers invaded camp. Flintstar blocked Lizardfang, bravely protecting her. Wolftooth and Flickerstripe clawed a badger. Rottenwood's body lay unmoving in the clearing, trampled by badgers. An apprentice backed away, horror in his gaze, as a large, black-and-white body towered over him. And nearby, an injured Applestripe and an injured Blueshine watched in terror as a badger snarled over them, about to kill. Mistfeather unsheathed her claws, furious. Her siblings may have been the worst siblings anyone could imagine, but a badger would _not_ kill them without Mistfeather doing anything!

She lunged into battle with a ferocious snarl.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Whoa, Badger-fighter Mistfeather here! Look at that! Scourge here, sorry about the cliffhanger. XD Don't worry, I won't let you hang there for too long! Byee!**


	20. StarClan

**Warning: The following chapter contains violence and gore! Read at your own risk!**

 **Chapter 19**

Mistfeather ran at the badger and slashed it, hissing, on the cheek. Red blood spattered down. The badger turned, snarling, and slashed it's giant paw across her face. There was the _riiipp_ of fur being torn. Mistfeather was thrown aside. Blood welled off her face but she didn't care. Fury drove her on. Blood streamed down her now, and she hung onto the badger's back, furious. Applestripe cried out in horror, and Blueshine started to speak. "You don't ha-" Mistfeather looked down, fire in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ say that I'm trying to impress you, or I'll tear you limb from limb!"

She yowled as the badger flung her off. Seedpelt rushed over, eyes full of tears. "Great StarClan, your face..." Mistfeather pushed away from him, spitting blood, and raced at the badger again. By this time, it was already fleeing. Mistfeather ignored Applestripe's mew of surprise to see how much she had grown. Somehow, being out of the Clan had allowed her to get stronger. She brushed past them to help her father, jumping on the badger's back. She helped to fight it off, then fell with a _thump_ to the ground, panting. "Why did you come back?" snarled Wolftooth, pure hatred in his voice. The look of pure distaste on his face softened, seeing her staring up at him sadly. "Actually, thank you." Wolftooth licked the injured side of her face gently, and helped her up.

Mistfeather staggered a little and was happy to see the badgers fleeing. Flintstar scrambled onto Highrock, and he didn't have to say a word; everyone gathered around. They made a circle around Mistfeather. "You came back," the gray warrior said softly. "I couldn't bare to stay away from the Clan that tortured me relentlessly," she mewed bitterly. "I got half my face ripped off for you guys, I hope you're happy." She trembled weakly, and groaned. Wolftooth, Seedpelt, Applestripe, Blueshine, and Patch came forward. Patch carried the kits. Mistfeather gazed up tiredly.

"Thank you, Seedpelt. You've been so supportive and kind." She nuzzled him. "Wolftooth..." She just stared at him, and went on to Patch, ignoring Blueshine and Applestripe. "Patch, thank you for all you've done. Thank you." Tears were streaming down Blueshine and Applestripe's cheeks. "Don't go!" Applestripe begged. "We're so sorry!" Blueshine crouched next to her sister sobbing. "I should be dying right now, not you!" she wailed. Mistfeather blinked at her sister and brother. "Don't blame," she rasped. "Don't blame yourself." Then she slumped down. Her time was running out. "Seedpelt.. Take good care of the kits. The gray one is Dovekit, the patched one is Palekit, and the black one is Rainkit."

Her eyes started to close. Frogtail sprinted over, trying to press cobwebs over her face. It was a burning, flaring pain. She gazed up tiredly. "Just end it," she murmured. Frogtail hesitated, then went to his den and got some Nightshade. He fed it to her and watched. It was a quick death, luckily. She was already dying anyway. Everything went dark, and she opened her eyes to see star-speckled cats gathered around. Mistfeather rose to her paws and noticed she was beside the Moonpool. She stared into it, seeing cats crouched around her body. She looked up to see Ravenpaw beckoning her. She stepped forward and touched noses with him.

Tallstar dipped his head, Crookedstar waved his tail and Silverstream smiled. Firestar mewed softly, "The prophecy is complete. Come." He led her into the sky. It was like some kind of staircase, spiraling up. The stars glittered. Mistfeather noticed that every step she took, more stars blinked to life in her fur. She bounded upward, flanked by StarClan cats. She suddenly crashed into Hollyleaf's fluffy tail and looked around. StarClan's hunting grounds sparkled around her. Her eyes glowed at the sight of such beauty. Tallstar nudged her and pointed with his long tail to the sky. Mistfeather's eyes widened. Up there was a brightly glowing yellow star that she was sure had never been in Silverpelt before. "You are now an official member of StarClan." Tallstar announced.

So if you've ever seen a big, bright yellow star in the night sky, now you know where it comes from.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **Hey! Tiny here, theres still more to come after this. One more chapter, one more chapter! :)**


	21. The Aftermath

**Epilogue**

One moon later, the ShadowClan camp was peaceful. A group of warriors patched up a hole in the camp wall. A queen sat outside the nursery licking her belly. Seedpelt was watching his children play with a big smile on his face. Flintstar walked across camp to the medicine den, where his mate Lizardfang was recovering from her wounds. A few apprentices carried in prey. Wolftooth yawned and stretched. Applestripe and Blueshine groomed each other. Then they got up, grabbed some flowers, and walked outside of camp. Every quarter moon, the siblings put flowers on their sister's grave. Why every quarter moon? Because that was the moon phase when she had died.

They both deeply regretted treating Mistfeather like that. So did Wolftooth. He walked out of camp to join them, dropping some flower petals. They stood in silence beside her grave, sadness in their eyes. "I'm sorry." whispered Blueshine to the sky. "Can you hear us up there? I'm really sorry." A few tears fell down her cheeks. Oh, Mistfeather _could_ hear them. She smiled. "I know you're sorry," she mewed aloud. "And I forgive you." Ravenpaw ran past. "C'mon, Firestar! Let's go welcome Jayfeather to StarClan!" Mistfeather watched the small black cat and feiry tom run past, and followed. She liked welcoming new cats to StarClan. Probably because she liked seeing their reaction to climbing the invisible staircase and seeing their new star.

As Mistfeather ran she smiled. Thinking back to it, her life hadn't been, and wasn't, that bad after all.

(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)

 **The End! I really hope you enjoyed that story! :) It was really fun to write! I appreciate all the suggestions and kind reviews along the way, thanks so much for reading, and have a good night! ..Or day. Or afternoon. Or morning. Or evening. Byeeee! :)**


End file.
